Morbid Tales
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A story filled with action, adventure, mystery in a mysterious world full of mysterious people and events is unleashed in this fan fiction containing OCs and canon characters from all sorts of other media.
1. A Short Intro

There was a middle-aged woman with light brown hair in a sloppy bun wandering around outside of her home. She had groceries in her hands as she looked about. She then spotted a man a rather bit older than her, he looked nearly elderly. Paula Morell walked over to him, seeing him in trouble and pain as he tried to get his own groceries.

"Hello there, little lady..." the man smirked.

"Hi..." Paula smirked back. "Having trouble there?"

"Oh yes, indeed. Would you be so kind to help me?"

"Sure." Paula grabbed a stool and stood on her tip toes getting a loaf of rye bread. "This for you?"

"Mm-hmm..." the man nodded.

Paula took the loaf and handed it to the man.

"Very lovely of you to help me, beautiful." the man smiled.

"Oh," Paula blushed. "I'm not beautiful..."

"Oh come along," the man smirked. "We should get to know each other a little better after shopping."

"Okay..." Paula chuckled.

After grocery shopping, the man revealed to be named Anthony offered Paula to take him to the trolley bench. The buses were running a little late that day and the two decided to strike conversation. Several topics flooded the two and they seemed to have some things in common. The trolley finally came to take Anthony.

"So Anthony, got any family?" Paula asked.

"Not really, maybe you could feel the gaping hole in my heart." Anthony shrugged.

"I'll send my daughter to my mother if you'd like to go out for coffee."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, a seven-year old girl. Her name's Teri and she's such a little angel."

"What happened to your husband?"

"Oh," Paula sounded uneasy. "I don't have a husband, Teri's father and I aren't on good terms... I'll tell you later. So coffee?"

"Sure, see you later, Paula." Anthony helped himself in the trolley with his bags and was out of sight.

"See ya, Anthony." Paula smiled, waving the man off, hoping to see him again very soon. And that was that for now until another time.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a short intro to the start of a big action story I'm focusing on writing sometime. It's going to involve action, adventure, mystery, horror and a lot of other elements in writing. I know this prologue or intro or whatever you wanna call it is weird and obscure, but I hope you like where this is going. Read & Review. This'll include some canon characters in other media as well as some OCs. Enjoy! Love PerkyGoth14 **


	2. New Father, New Home

Paula and Anthony have seen each other lately. Teri felt something suspicious around Anthony, but she wasn't sure what. Anthony assured Paula it was only because he's not her real father or that she never had a father in her life. He also influenced Paula to only love him and him alone. They spent several evenings together. Teri was often left home alone or with Nan. Teri always had an unsettling feeling in her stomach around Anthony. One evening, Anthony and Paula came home late.

"I'll be right back, Anthony, you make yourself comfortable." Paula's voice was heard as Teri scampered down the hall, holding a fresh glass of water.

"Soon you'll be mine, my lady." Anthony's voice added.

Teri poked her head in to see her mother go up to her room. She then kept her eyes locked on Anthony. Anthony zipped down a zipper on his back and was revealed to have red pigmentation on his skin. He had razor-sharp black horns with red claws and a pointed tail. His eyes were a rust gold color. Teri's eyes then widened as doom was implanted in her family life. Her mother's boyfriend was Lucifer, Lord of the Underworld and Prince of Darkness.

"That feels so much better," Lucifer laughed in his natural, booming voice. "Soon that mortal will be my Queen of the Underworld and her and Teri's souls will be mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Teri snapped as she came to see Lucifer.'

"Teri!" Lucifer gasped, then glowered at her. "I thought your mother sent you to bed!"

"Bedtime's over, punk!" Teri hissed.

"Maybe for YOU!" Lucifer blasted lava toward the teenager.

Teri gracefully dodged each blast. She used ballet and gymnastic moves and was like a ninja. Lucifer kept firing, but he kept missing the mortal teenager.

"I've had enough of you, Teri!" Lucifer clenched his teeth and blasted a fireball.

Teri ducked down, but the fireball hit against the wall and bounced back and blasted against Teri's chest cavity.

"AAAUGGH!" Teri grabbed her chest and fell to the ground.

"What's going on down there?" Paula came downstairs wearing her frilly white nightgown. She gasped in shock as she saw Teri injured and the image of Lucifer. "Anthony... What's going on..." Paula stepped back a couple of times, gripping the bannister.

"Paula, I have to be honest with you," Lucifer took a sharp exhale. "My name isn't really Anthony, I'm Lucifer, the Prince of Darkness. I came here to make someone my eternal hellfire queen, so I dated you. I love you Paula, I really do."

"Oh, Anthony..." Paula looked at him, feeling unsure. She then looked down at Teri and held her in her arms. "I don't know, you hurt my daughter... I need time to think about this..."

"Take all the time you need, I assure you would be a great Hellfire Queen." Lucifer grinned mischievously.

Paula nodded her head and went in her teenage daughter's bedroom.

Lucifer sneered and snapped his clawed fingers. There was then a form of a flame suddenly appearing and there was a small demon. He had skin matching Lucifer's with tiny bat wings, baby fangs and horns with lobster claws for hands. He fluttered next to the prince of darkness.

"Ah, Damien," Lucifer smirked. "Is Paula eligible?"

Damien, the demon servant looked through his clipboard with Paula's file. "It says she met an unknown man, impregnated her with Teri and ran away. She dated your human persona for a while, but it feels like the relationship could be off seeing as you harmed her daughter."

"Yes... Teri..." Lucifer snorted. "That girl should perish..."

"She's very young, sir..." Damien added.

"Can't she suffer from a heart condition?"

"She's too young, sir, it's possible, but at her age, it would take time."

"By all means..." Lucifer grinned, evilly.

Meanwhile, Teri regained consciousness. She woke up in her room and tilted her head all around and felt calm once she saw her mother's face. Teri gently took a hand up and gently brushed her delicate, angel soft hand with her mother's rough face.

"Mama..." Teri gently said.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Paula squeezed her hand.

"Yeah... My chest hurts though..." Teri felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"We'll go to the doctor if it feels worse, just sit back and relax."

"Thanks Mama..."

Eventually, to show he's changed, Lucifer gave a left-handed compliment to apologize to Paula for harming Teri. Paula forgave him as if she underwent some trance spell and accepted the demon's apology. Within time, Teri was slowly getting better, but she had to get stitches for her chest and heart conditions. Teri and Paula briefly packed up and left England to visit Lucifer in his home. Paula being his lover would be able to pass through the fiery gates without injury. Teri had some burns and stings, but it didn't seem as bad. There were geyser hot springs and Lucifer was in one while Paula approached him, wearing a dull salmon colored ragged shirt, much like the rags the souls of Hell are forced in after death. Paula stepped her foot in as Lucifer laid back, then noticed her.

"Ah, Paula, have you decided to become my Queen of Hell?" Lucifer smirked.

"I feel I may, we left my mother's house," Paula explained. "I do have something new to focus on since our... erm... special encounters."

"What's that, my dear?"

"A baby." Paula stepped her foot in the lava hot water and hoisted herself beside him.

"Baby?" Lucifer's eyes widened.

"Yes, because of you, Teri is going to have a little brother or sister." Paula rubbed her stomach bump.

"Oh... umm..." Lucifer stammered at the thought of becoming a father.

"Prepare yourself, Lucifer."

"Well, demon pregnancy can be harder than normal mortal pregnancy," Lucifer said. "My surrogate mother was in labor for up to 72 hours for my birth."

"I can handle it."

"Plus there's demonic puberty," Lucifer tried to remember his days as a teenager. "Red, stinging eyes, change of voice or language, fang and claw growth, growing bat wings, sometimes crawling around walls."

"I'm sure a baby with our genetics will be just fine."

"In that case, my queen, I wish you a lot of luck in pregnancy with the future ruler of Hell."

"I hope Teri approves."

In the meantime, Teri and Damien would talk together. Teri wandered the fiery brimstone of her new home with wonder and curiosity and met some who recently passed. She met the infamous Adolf Hitler, Napoleon Bonaparte, and even a man with her golden blonde hair, rumored to be her father. Teri couldn't tell for sure though, knowing nothing about her biological father. Teri was a little scared around Cerberus but Damien assured her he would only be hungry and Teri was fresh meat.

"We lose more mailman this way." Damien gently stroked one of Cerberus's muzzles. "You think you like it here in Hell?"

"It's warmer than England," Teri shrugged her shoulders. "Lucifer showed me the elevator to go back to Earth and back."

"Well enjoy your stay if you can." Damien gave a friendly smile.


	3. Cold Sores

Teri's happiness died quickly, but she was happy to be blessed with a little sister from her mother and new father. Paula and Lucifer had a demon-human-hybrid who appeared more human than demon. She had Paula's complexion, hair and eye color, but her ears were slightly pointy. She also had freckles. They both named her Peach. Teri was happy to have a younger sister and Peach grew up to be a chubby, happy baby and grew older. She often wore a pink short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, green and white sneakers and kept a bow in her hair. She was mostly happy because of Teri, and Teri was a great older sister toward Peach.

Peach and Teri would often bake cookies together, dance together, play games, create imaginative things, and Peach took an interest in magic. With her sister always there to play with her, always keeping her short temper under control even when she had poor social skills around others when not in Hell, Teri and Peach were great sisters, regardless of their differences. Peach's aggression would always be calmed once Teri would be there to keep her sister on her toes. It soon changed once Teri was 14 and coming down with heart conditions, but every time there would be a chance, Peach would be there by her older sister's side, waiting for her to get better from her sickness.

Others would shun or try to rid themselves from Peach, mostly a girl named Chloë, a well-known alpha bitch of the school. Peach never minded though, coming home to Teri would be the best part of her days. Peach would always go to Teri for englingment and guidance and Teri was a lot more tame than her younger sister, being all human, but no demon. Lately, Lucifer and Paula had been fighting and due to past experiences, Paula suspects Lucifer is responsible for Teri's heart conditions.

"You must seek out your inner most self, my sister," Teri mused. "You don't need violence or weapons to take out anger."

"I don't?" Young Peach asked as she let her claws grow down and her hands were now more human than demon hybrid.

"Peach, before I proceed, I need you to promise me something." Teri sat up in her hospital bed as the life support beeped.

"What?" Peach asked, sitting beside her.

"If something should ever happen to me, promise me you won't ever use your knowledge of magic or demon powers to bring me back."

"What on Hell are you talking about?"

"Listen," Teri looked upstairs to the guiding, bright lights of Heaven. "With all your demonic powers and magic spells developing, you have to understand that once a loved one is gone, they're gone. I love you very much, my little sister, but my death will have to be one of the things you'll have to deal with. Everything has a purpose, maybe some day you'll find a new sister in your life who'll make you happier."

"But Teri, I don't wanna lose you!" Peach cried.

"You won't," Teri held her close into a hug. "Even when I pass on, I'll still always be with you in your heart and soul."

"I don't understand."

"Someday you will, Peach. Someday..."

Lucifer and Paula squabbled a lot more than Peach would like. She often locked herself in her bedroom until the fighting would stop and she would be able to see Teri again to cheer her up. Peach was sitting in her room which was basically an outer layer of Hell with a cot with a green blanket. Damien was by her side in case she needed anything.

"Damien, why do Mom and Dad always have to fight?" Peach's voice cracked from depression.

"I'm sorry Peach, I don't know what to tell you," Damien replied. "They probably want what's best for you and Teri."

"I wish Teri was here... I hope she gets better soon..."

"I'm sure in the meantime she will and you two can have a, pun intended, hell of a time." Damien smiled.

Peach smirked at him, even if his pun was incredibly lame.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS PAULA, I'M NOT LETTING TERI TAKE OVER MY THRONE AS RULER OF HELL!" Lucifer's voice boomed, which caused echo and near earthquakes in the fiery pit of the underworld.

"Daddy..." Peach clung onto Damien as she felt scared and tears itched her eyes.

Just then there came a tall figure. She had dark blonde hair with copper brown eyes and a perky smile. She wore a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath with a pink star in the center. She also had on purple pants and black slip on shoes.

"Hey punk!" the perky girl called in her shrill voice. "You gotta get out of MY house!"

"Daddy says we all live here togehter, Staci..." Peach insisted to the older girl.

"Pfft! Think you can scare me?" Staci challenged. "I'm Daddy's favorite princess and I'm your big sister, so you have to pay attention to me!"

"Teri's my big sister too..." Peach curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Forget Teri, she's gonna die soon anyway!" Staci hissed.

"Staci, leave her alone!" Damien snorted.

"This doesn't concern you!" Staci sneered at the tiny demon. She then elbowed him into the lava pit and stood over frightening little Peach. "It's about time I get rid of you little brat once and for all!"

"Please! Leave me alone! I never did anything to you!" Peach cried.

"That's what you think." Staci smirked with a devilish green. Her eyes turned from brown to glowing gold like her father's. Her voice then got low and demonic like her true form. "NOW YOU WILL SUFFER FROM THE WRATH OF A TRUE DEMON CHILD!"

"Peach? Peach, where are you?" Teri emerged from a crimson, flaming pillar.

"YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG MAN AND HIS OTHER DAUGHTER!" Lucifer growled as he stood in front of Staci to protect her. He wielded his flaming pitchfork. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO KILL TERI, NOW YOU'RE GONNA JOIN HER AND YOUR MOTHER WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO MARRY ME!" Lucifer made dark storm clouds surround him and charge his fork.

"Get out of here, you stupid mortal demon freak!" Staci sneered.

Lucifer's fork was all charged and he fired an unholy blast for Peach's chest. Teri's eyes widened and she rushed to in front of the blast.

"**PEACH! WATCH OUT!**" Teri cried as the blast broke through Teri's chest and caused a demonic heart attack, killing the girl instantly.

"Teri!" Peach cried and rushed over to her older sister.

"Lucifer, look at what you done!" Paula growled at him. "We may have our own child together, but you killed my first baby!" Paula's expression then softened and she walked over to Teri with Peach. "Honey, I'm sorry..."

"She's gonna be okay, right Mom?" Peach asked, looking up at her mother.

"Honey..." Paula sharply sighed. "I... I wish I could tell you that... Teri, please hold on... Please... Someone call an ambulance! SOMEBODY!" Paula's voice echoed across the brimstoned underworld.

"Teri..." Peach's eyes itched with tears as she joined her mother and held Teri. Their little angel in their world.

Teri's spirit watched over the events. She was now transparent with a frilly white gown. Mortimer, the Grim Reaper stood next to her.

"Goodbye Peach... I love you..." Teri whispered gently as she was taken to put her soul at rest.

Teri's funeral was a slow day for everyone. Mary Poppins music played being as Teri and Peach were fans and always wanted her as their babysitter. Peach was very young and wasn't in much grief as her relatives, but seeing Teri in her coffin made her think of vampires. Young Peach would always think in her mind that Teri had become a vampire and was going to wake up back from the dead.

When the coffin closed and was put underground, Peach knew someday, somehow, her beloved older sister would be back for her. Staci had no sympathy, Paula often told Peach that Teri wouldn't want to see her sad, Lucifer tried to patch things up with Peach, he even told her that she was going to be an older sister herself soon, and had a son named Oliver with horns and a tail. It still wasn't the same.

Peach still talks about Teri once in a while, as she is now currently married to an artificially created male named Rocky Horror. The two have been married for a while and now have a teenage son named Adam Joseph, or AJ for short, and little Mercedes Paula Horror, now ten years old. The children are quarter demons, and so far show no signs of demonic DNA due to their age, but since AJ is a teenager, it will come soon for him. The two are about to attend school for the first time and try to live lives like normal kids.


	4. First Day of School

Rocky was leading his kids to Metropolis School. It wasn't just an elementary, middle or even high school, it was a school for all ages. There was a thing though, the students had to wear uniforms. The kids seemed unhappy about that. Peach couldn't take the kids to school because she had a morning call at the inspector's Office. AJ and Mercedes followed their father, already in disgust.

"I'm sure you kids will be fine in school, you can't be homeschooled by Damien forever," Rocky told them. "Think of this as a way to sprout your wings in the social circle and make some new friends or enemies."

"Daddy, did you ever go to school?" Mercedes asked.

"Umm... Not exactly..." Rocky looked down nervously at her. "Your mother taught me how to talk though."

"That's weird." AJ rolled his green eyes.

AJ had a light brown colored mullet, inherited from Peach. His eyes were also green and he had small freckles with light complexion. He wore the boys uniform, a light blue collared shirt with dark navy blue pants with black sneakers.

Mercedes took more after their father. She had platinum blonde hair like Rocky styled in Shirley Temple curls with a tan and his diamond blue eyes. She felt degrading to wear a skirt, but she went through with it and even wore black boots. Mercedes was a lot like her mother when she was younger, a cold-blooded tomboy, social issues, but was a true Daddy's Girl at heart.

"I'm sure as time goes by you'll make some friends," Rocky smiled at his children and knocked on the classroom door of 103. "Just remember what your mother and I told you kids."

"Yes Dad." Mercedes and AJ said at the same time.

At the door came a woman with long ginger hair with green eyes. She had on a light blue sweater with a white-collar, a darker blue skirt and black slip-on shoes. She looked as though her outfit was like a traditional Metropolis School Uniform.

"Hello, you must be Rocky Horror." the teacher greeted.

"That's me," Rocky smiled. "And you are?"

"Quinn," the teacher gave her name. "Ms. Quinn."

"Well hello there, Ms. Quinn, these are my children, Mercedes and AJ."

"Aw, I see, this girl must be your little angel," Ms. Quinn smiled proudly at her new additions in the class. "Class, I want you to welcome two of our new students. Mercedes and Adam."

"Please, call me AJ." the teenage boy preferred his initials over his full name any day.

"Welcome to Metropolis School." the students replied in unison.

"I'll see you guys at home, okay?" Rocky smiled as he started to leave. "I want you both to be on your best behavior, especially you, AJ. Take good care of them, Ms. Quinn."

"Oh, I will, Mr. Horror." Ms. Quinn smiled as she gently shut the door and went back to the front of the room. "Why don't you two sit back there, hmm?" Ms. Quinn pointed to a far away desk.

AJ and Mercedes shrugged and followed each other to the back of the room. There was a deathly pale girl with dark, dark brown hair. It was styled in pigtails with golden buckles and she had on a unusual uniform like the other girls and had black leather boots. She was scribbling in her notebook while humming Mozart to herself.

"Hi!" Mercedes waved at her and the girl let out a shrill whimper. Mercedes grinned widely, but then her grin faded once she saw how timid the girl was. "You okay, there?"

"F-Fine..." the girl trembled and spoke in a gentle, quiet voice.

"Well, I'm Mercedes and that's my brother, AJ."

"What's your name?" AJ asked, politely.

"F-F-Felicity..." the girl's teeth chattered.

"That's an interesting name, can I call you Flick?" AJ asked.

"Umm... Okay..." Felicity smirked at her new nickname.

"So Flick, what's with all the kids at different grades and ages sharing a classroom together?" AJ felt bewildered.

"It's a special school," Felicity explained. "Some students learn faster than others, some at different paces, so this is normal for a class. This is home room."

"Mom says I'm special too!" Mercedes smiled.

"G-G-Good for you?"

"Stop scaring the shy girl, squirt." AJ ruffled up his sister's hair as they got in desks together.

"Alright, on with a lesson." Ms. Quinn called as she turned to the blackboard, getting everyone's attention.

Mercedes stared out the window feeling homesick and AJ fell asleep in his desk. Felicity sketched sheet music in her notebook. She kept humming classical composers. Recess came and Felicity kept doing what she was doing. She seemed to be close with Mercedes and AJ after they talked to her, but she didn't seem social with the other students.


	5. The Forte Family

"Boy, what I wouldn't give for a good butt kicking to a demon by now," Mercedes lounged back. "How 'bout you, Flick?"

"I don't want my butt kicked." Felicity covered her back side.

"No Flick, Mercedes didn't mean it like that," AJ told her. "She meant she wants to kick someone's butt, back at home she'd do it to the demons who annoyed her."

"Demons?" Felicity sounded scared. "You guys live around demons?"

"Yeah, we see them all the time," Mercedes replied. "Our grandfather's Lucifer, you might know him as the God of Hellfire."

"Eep!" Felicity twitched.

"Mom hates him, but he's kind of cool." AJ added.

"I wish I had wings like great-grandpa Satan." Mercedes stared at her bare back. "He created our home, you know."

"What's your family like, Flick?" AJ asked. "Any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a brother that's in college now," Felicity whimpered. "I don't think he's a demon, he's very nice. I live with my parents now after Thomas went to college."

"Are they demons?" Mercedes asked.

"Not really," Felicity took out a picture from her book bag. She showed a frame of her parents in romantic embrace with each other. "This is Mama and this is Papa..." Felicity pointed to the respective characteristics.

Felicity's father looked too old to have an eight year old daughter. He had complexion as white and pasty as snow like Felicity and had shimmering silver hair, so long it reached his shoulders. He had on a maestro tail coat with gray fancy shorts with white tights and black buckled shoes. He looked as though he came straight from the 1800s or something. His tail coat had golden fringe and white keyboard-like cuffs.

Felicity's mother looked a lot younger than her father. Though, she had a more modern look to her and had skin the color of milk chocolate. She had a tiny mole on her right cheek dimple, long dark brown hair like Felicity's. She wore a lot of dark coal colored clothing with a silver, shining necklace and had black nail polish. She looked very youthful and refreshing and had a small smile. She was looking deep into the man's cold, soulless eyes with her brown as chocolate eyes.

"Your mother's pretty..." Mercedes smiled.

"Merci." Felicity squeaked with a smile.

"Merci?" AJ asked.

"Oui, I am French on my father's side." Felicity explained. "My mother is American."

"Where were you born?" Mercedes asked.

"In France," Felicity explained. "In a castle."

"A castle? So, you're a princess?"

"Non," Felicity shook her head. "My parents were visiting old friends and I was born in their home before we came here and my brother graduated from high school."

"You have to tell us more, Felicity." AJ leaned forward. "We're only new kids in school, but you seem to have better stories than we ever would."

"I guess I could tell you about... My family..." Felicity hugged her knees.

"Please do." Mercedes pleaded.

"Well, how about I start when my parents and I were coming to America?" Felicity suggested.

Mercedes and AJ nodded in interest and response.

* * *

_Felicity was just two years old. She was playing with the other children she had grown up with in the castle, Bernadette Fife, Fifi Lumiere, Chip Potts, and Antoine and Adele, the twins of King Adam and Queen Belle. The girl had just started walking and she could say 'Ma' and 'Pa', but still had some struggled. It was nap time, Cogsworth put the children to bed. Since Cogsworth didn't have children like everybody else, everyone decided to have him as the castle care giver while everyone else would be busy. Felicity's parents were in the castle library, her father reading a book of symphonies and her mother sipping some tea from Chip's mother, widow, and castle housekeeper, Mrs. Potts. _

_"Charles, I've been thinking." the wife of the court composer set her teacup down on the little plate making a little clack noise._

_"Dangerous past time, Cerise, says the village idiots of France."_

_"I know," the dark-haired woman stood next to the court composer, looking up at him. "I know I promised to stay in 18th century France with you, but I grow weary of this world. We shall return to 21st century America."_

_"You know we can't do that, Cerise."_

_"Yes we can, Charles..." her tone was cold, bitter and unwelcoming. "The queen's father, Maurice, has made you a time travel watch, we can find a way back to my home."_

_"I know... But, it's more simpler here, without the pressures and troubles of modern technology..."_

_"If you're worried of being surrounded by more village idiots, I understand. When I was in high school, at least all my classes was full of imbeciles and I was the only smart, sane one."_

_"You were always very intelligent for your age, Cerise."_

_"Tell me something I don't know, Maestro."_

_"Very well Cerise, if you want to go back home, I'll take you."_

_"Merci beacoup, Charles..."_

_"You always sound so cute when you speak French."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Love you too..."_

_"I don't care."_

_With that and saying goodbye to everyone, Felicity's parents were on their way to 21st century America. They gathered her in the pink blanket Adam gave for her after Felicity's birth. While they left, Chip poked out from behind his mother's legs as everyone else was waving off the court composer, his wife and daughter. _

_"Mama, are they ever going to come back?" Chip asked._

_"I don't know, Chip," Mrs. Potts picked up her son with a sad smile. "I don't know."_

_Time fly by quick and Felicity was about five years old. She grew to be a very shy, terrified and morbid little girl. She wasn't as dark as her parents however. Her parents loved death, hated love, but liked doom and gloom. One has to wonder how the couple fell in love despite their hatred for the emotion. Dinner was of pot roast with grilled potatoes and honey glazed carrots. The woman of the house cut the meat and served her family with a more or less deathly expression on her face as she looked at them, cutting the meat, not cutting her fingers or hand, as if she had a hidden sense. After they were all served, they started to eat._

_"Cerise, this roast is good, have you done anything special with it this week?"_

_"I added a bit of French wine."_

_"Wine!?" Felicity got worried of letting alcohol entering her body at an early age._

_"If it's flavored with something else, Felicity, it won't make you inebriated." her mother told her._

_"Oh, okay..." Felicity continued to eat happily._

_"Umm... Felicity, we're also thinking of letting you into school..." her father said._

_"School?" Felicity looked up with wonder._

_"It's a place where you learn things and make friends."_

_"Is it going to hurt?"_

_"Non, you'll have a great time. You could read the great authors of every generation like William Shakespeare, Stephen King, Edgar Allen Poe..."_

_"Ben Ravencroft." her mother added._

_"What if I don't want to go to school..." Felicity shrunk in her seat, picking at a bruise she had recently gotten on her arm. Felicity suffered from an unfortunate case of bad luck daily, she was very accident prone and was often known of getting hurt everyday for no reason at all. Not a day went by that Felicity wouldn't be injured in some sort of way whether brought out on herself or someone else._

_"Your mother went to school and she turned out alright." her father said._

_"Did you go to school, Papa?" Felicity asked._

_"My family was too poor for me to be properly educated."_

_"Just try it out, okay?" her mother asked, sounding irritated. "It's good for you."_

_"Okay Mama, I'll try." Felicity gave in._

_"Good."_

* * *

**A/N: If you know my stories well, you know who Felicity's parents are. If you don't, well my author avatar OC, Cherry, is her mother and Maestro Forte from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas is her father. I'll upload my Forte fanfiction series soon, I had them on my old accounts and I'm trying to piece them together. Read & Review. Ben Ravencroft is also from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost, I'm still trying to decide if he should be in this story or not. **


	6. Fight, Fight, Fight!

"Your father is over 300 years old?" AJ asked the new girl after he did mental math in his mind.

"Oui." Felicity nodded. "He was born in 1700 and my mother was born in 1994."

"How... How could that happen?" AJ made a horrified expression, afraid to estimate the concept, mostly with how Felicity could have been conceived."

"My parents are both immortal," Felicity tried to explain. "My mother tried to commit suicide on her birthday by falling backwards off a cliff to frigid cold water with sharp rocks. My father jumped after her, held her in his arms and bit her neck before they dropped, then my mother became immortal. My father was bitten by a vampire before he married my mother and I was born."

"Whoa..." AJ and Mercedes whispered in awestruck.

"Yeah," Felicity replied. "What about you guys? What's your family like?"

"Well, we're from the fiery underworld known as Hell," AJ said. "Our grandfather is the current ruler of Hell, his name's Lucifer. Our Aunt Staci is next in line after our mother refused to take the throne. We have another aunt Teri, but Mom says she lives in Heaven and is God's right hand girl. I'm just curious how Mom's a demon and Aunt Teri was mortal and an angel now."

"We also have an Uncle Ollie," Mercedes added. "Mom calls him an 'egg listener'. When he was a kid, Mom told him if you closed the fridge door, eggs talked to each other."

Felicity giggled at that.

"We don't hear a lot from Grandma Paula," AJ continued. "She often sends us money and rock and roll CDs for our birthdays. We also visit our Great-Nan."

"Great-Nan?" Felicity asked.

"Yes," AJ nodded. "She's Mom's grandmother, and she's our _great-_grandmother. She's so cool."

"I don't really know any of my family on either Mama or Papa's sides," Felicity added in the conversation. "Papa says everyone in his family died a long time ago and we sometimes visit the cemetery they were all buried in for picnics and Mama doesn't say a lot about her family after she and Papa raised Thomas away from them and she graduated college."

"Your family sounds mysterious." Mercedes scratched her chin.

"They really are, especially my parents." Felicity replied. "I wish I could time travel, but Mama and Papa tell me not to touch Papa's time travel watch."

"Are there any time travelers in this school?" AJ asked.

"This older girl, Marlene McFly is," Felicity said. "Rumor has it that her father is the world's first human time traveler."

"Wow, school's better than I thought it would be." Mercedes laughed.

"I'm sure Ms. Quinn would appreciate that, Mercedes." Felicity smiled.

"Hey Flick, let me show you something cool." Mercedes's demon fangs popped out.

AJ noticed this. "M, but those away, we're not supposed to use our powers outside of home!"

"Oh hush, AJ, I just wanna show Flick something cool." Mercedes licked her baby fangs.

"I'm telling Mooooommmmm..." AJ whined.

"You're no fun."

"Do I sense a challenge?" Felicity asked as her own fangs popped out.

Mercedes's ocean blue eyes widened.

"Flick, are you a demon hybrid too?" AJ's green eyes widened.

"No," Felicity chuckled. "Vampire hybrid from my Papa..."

"Oh crud!" Mercedes and AJ cried.

"What's going on over there with those new kids and that creepy little kid?" a boy on the jungle gym asked from afar.

"Hey everybody! It's a fight!" a girl pointed to the commotion.

"Awesome!" another boy said with glee. "Let's check it out!"

"We'll show you what fangs, claws and fire breath from the depths of Hell can really do!" AJ challenged.

"Try me, brother." Felicity sinisterly smirked.

AJ and Mercedes let out unholy roars from the underbelly of their demonic hybrid abilities. Their skin grew a reddish hue like their grandfather and grew spiked tails, demonic black bat wings, growing horns and glowing gold eyes. Felicity didn't show fear, whether she didn't have any or she was hiding it well was unknown. Both AJ and Mercedes's voices grew deep and demonic which struck fear into anyone who fears their grandfather just the same.

"**YOU WANNA PLAY, LITTLE GIRL!?**" Mercedes roared as her voice was far from a little girl's voice.

"Bring it on, honey!" Felicity taunted.

"**THAT'S IT! NOW I'M ANGRY!**" Mercedes roared, then hovered high above the ground.

The students on the playground watched in terror as they witnessed that there is indeed a Satan, Lucifer and Hell. The new students weren't just ordinary new students, they were the legitimate spawns of the Devil. Felicity rose up as well, baring her razor-sharp vampire fangs. There was a big battle between the three of them. Mercedes and AJ scratched Felicity's face with their sharp claws and Felicity punched them both a few times.

Ms. Quinn was inside the classroom, grading papers. She then heard the uproar outside and went over to check it out. She then gasped in horror as the hellish battle was unleashed. Neither student showed any mercy toward another. She then grabbed her classroom phone and punched the numbers from her computer screen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rocky Horror, and Mr. and Mrs. Forte please!" Ms. Quinn demanded.

The battle was still on. The students who were not involved in the fight were watching, fearing for their lives. They couldn't believe what was going. Eventually Felicity fell and Mercedes jumped on top of her, pinning her down. Mercedes giggled wickedly as she went back her human form with AJ.

"Any last words, peasant?" Mercedes laughed.

"MERCEDES PAULA HORROR! ADAM JOSEPH HORROR!" a sharp voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Peach and Rocky standing on the black top with their arms crossed. Not only that, but they looked very cross with their children. Even Felicity's parents were there and looked equally angered with the fighting.

"Mom... Dad..." Mercedes gulped.

"Mom, I was gonna stop her! I tried to, she wouldn't listen! I just-" AJ rambled.

"Mercedes, AJ, I told you specifically not to use your powers!" Peach scolded.

"Unbelievable." Rocky darted his eyes. Not even playing Daddy's Little Girl could get Mercedes out of this mess.

"We are very disappointed in you, Flick." Maestro Forte sneered at his daughter.

"I believe your father and I told you to not use your powers either." Cherry snorted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Felicity spoke rapidly, fearing for how this would affect her parents at home. "I won't do it again, I promise, Mama and Papa!"

"I don't know if that's good enough," Maestro Forte crossed his arms. "We will discuss this after we have a little parent teacher conference."

"Oh, okay..." AJ shrugged. "That'll be good, you guys talk with Ms. Quinn and we'll be waiting for you outside."

"No," Peach shook her head. "You kids come in the classroom with us."

Mercedes, AJ and Felicity gulped with fright as their blood froze with fear.

"Come inside now." Rocky demanded, following Ms. Quinn with the others following behind him.

"Charles, your daughter is out of control." Cherry said with nearly no emotion in her voice.

"Your daughter first." Maestro Forte defended.

"_You _wanted her."

"She came out of _you_."

"_You _put her there."

Silence between the Gothic woman and court composer as they entered the classroom as their children followed silently. Too frightened to say anything to their parents, too frightened to do anything about it, too afraid to even talk among themselves. AJ glared at his younger sister, feeling this was mostly her fault. Felicity just stared at the marble tiled floor as her boots squashed with every step she took.

* * *

**Marlene McFly is the daughter of Marty and Jennifer from my favorite film trilogy, Back to the Future. **


	7. Parent Teacher Discussions

Mercedes, AJ and Felicity sat in chairs, staring at the floor. They all told Ms. Quinn what happened and they were foolish for their actions. Ms. Quinn then allowed the parents in. Felicity felt panicked seeing her father with a strict look in his eye. Maestro Forte took Cherry by the hand and they went inside the classroom. Cherry's eyes then lit up as she saw Peach.

"Peach Morrell, is that you?" Cherry asked with slight hope in her voice.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach gasped. "Cherry!?"

"Long time no see." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, I know you hate hugs, but you're getting one anyway!" Peach smiled and pulled Cherry into a hug.

"You know each other, Mrs. Horror and Forte?" Ms. Quinn questioned.

"Since we were in high school, we're like sisters." Peach confirmed with a smile. She then looked back at Cherry. "Look at us, all grown up and married with kids! Maybe our kids will be friends like we were!"

"I don't know about that, Peach." Cherry said, sternly. "Our children are responsible for us being here now."

"Indeed." Maestro Forte added.

"We'll continue this reunion later," Peach said to Cherry then sat down next to her. "So Ms. Quinn, how are my children on their first day of public school besides the demon powers?"

"They both seem to be having trouble focusing," Ms. Quinn stated. "AJ was staring out into space as I taught a lesson for algebra, and Mercedes practically fell asleep in her desk."

"Yeah, I figured they'd have some trouble," Peach bit her lip. "I'm a little thick in the brain and it doesn't help their father Rocky was born with half a brain."

"Yikes, that must've traumatized your parents, Mr. Horror." Ms. Quinn commented.

"Actually Ms. Quinn, this might sound unbelievable, but I was born in a science lab." Rocky corrected.

"Really?" Ms. Quinn raised eyebrow with a shrug. "Well, I guess if my new students are part demon complete with fire breath and wings, I guess anything's possible. Maybe the children should join some extra curricular activities. Mrs. Forte, does your daughter do anything after school? Any mother daughter recreational time?"

"No," Cherry shook her head. "I work until 7:00 to make a late dinner, then give Felicity a bath, and I rest in my room writing poetry about how pointless my life is until Charles comes after tending to Felicity's night care for bed."

"We barely see her most of the time, even when she _is _home." Forte added.

"Maybe you should spend more time with your daughter, miss," Ms. Quinn suggested. "It could be a result of poor parenting for this unruly behavior." Ms. Quinn turned to Peach and Rocky. "It must be tough raising half demons in the fiery underbelly of Hell."

"It can be," Rocky said. "I remember when Peach was pregnant for the first time with AJ, it seems a lot scarier than mortal or human pregnancy."

"It hurts like Hell, no pun intended." Peach replied.

"Maybe you should all teach your children how to control their powers," Ms. Quinn suggested. "Mrs. Forte, when did you learn to control your vampire powers when younger?"

"Huh? Oh, no," Cherry tried to explain. "I didn't grow up with vampire powers, I was bitten by my husband a long time ago."

"I don't remember that." Peach turned to her with curiosity.

"This was after we went to Dr. Frank-N-Furter's castle and you hooked up with Rocky," Cherry told her. "It's a long story with my husband and myself, but we'll see what we can do about our daughter."

"We'll do the same with our children." Peach added.

"Good, now I won't give your children detention, this will be a warning, but please keep your children under control." Ms. Quinn said.

"No problem, Ms. Quinn." the parents responded.

"Good, you may go." Ms. Quinn cleared her desk, allowing the visiting parents to leave.

Mercedes, AJ, and Felicity stared up at their parents as they left. Everyone was wordless and went on with their business. Ms. Quinn stood outside the school, but requested the children stay by her side while the others would play. Ms. Quinn didn't speak to the kids, she had her back turned to them as she had her arms crossed and she watched the other schoolchildren play their little games and exchanged peaceful songs to one another.

Time passed and it was already time to get going home. Mercedes and AJ were taken home in the crimson colored vehicle straight out of Hell and Damien drove them to the fiery underworld. Felicity was taken home on a horse-drawn carriage. It was silent between all the three of them. They all didn't even speak to their parents even once they got home and had no homework, but just locked themselves in their rooms. Feeling ashamed they had used their powers against their parents' wishes. Meanwhile, by the dark sewer by the school entrance, there was screechy voiced muttering.


End file.
